A promise to keep
by Sullivanright
Summary: Max is on the verge to search for the one who murdered his parents, but with the murder getting stronger every day. Will max count on his friends and they finding out a few dark secerts about max or will he face the murder alone? Art design for banner was made by ymke1000
1. Chapter 1: what is our name?

**A PROMISE TO KEEP **

**Chapter 1: what is your name?**

**My first Jelsa fanfic. Please leave your suggestion on how you guys want the story to progress.**

**I do not own any of the characters in frozen or rise of the guardians just Max. It belongs to Disney and Dreamworks. **

* * *

Not too long ago there was once a beautiful kingdom that lived on that lived just on the coast of Norway. The villagers were as happy as anyone can be. Their crops were fresh, their cattle's were healthy and their trading routes were the finest in the lands. This cities name was Arrendelle.

They also had a magnificent king and queen who had watch over this beautiful city for more than 20 years. King and queen were happily married. Though the king and queen were safe due to their security that did not stop any bandit or assassin to try and murder the king and queen.

Although killers and assassin did try and try to kill the king and queen none were able to get even close to them due to their personal protector, captain of the guard and most trusted friend to the king Max Hothhowzer. It was he after all who introduced the king to his beautiful wife.

For years the king and Max were great friends ever since they were just able to walk. Max has had no family ever since he was seven. It was just a normal night for a peaceful city and the villagers were all fast asleep. What they didn't know is that two lives were about to be lost that day. Bandits came in to the house of the Hothhowzer family and was on the way to rob the place. Unfortunately the father James hears the noise and goes to investigate. When he saw the bandits he told them to stop with what they were doing. Thinking that he saw their faces they turned to him. One of the bandits suddenly takes out flintlock pistol, aims it at James and shoots him in the chest.

Blood was pouring out of James chest and he fell to the ground. His wife Marian heard the gunshot and rushed out of the bedroom when she opened the door she was horrified to see her husband laying on the ground dead. She kneeled next to his body with tears running down her face. She heard a door being opened and turned to see that it was her son Max. The bandits saw the Max and ran to him. "Run Max." Marian screamed ate her son. Max tried to run but got grabbed on the shoulder. Marian saw this "please don't hurt him please." Marian pleaded to the bandits.

One of the bandits turned to tall one "boss what should we do to this peace of filth and the kid?" the bandit asked. "You know the rules leave no witnesses." The tall man said. Marian had terror in her eyes for she what was about to happen. Marian fell to her knees in front of the bandits facing them in tears pleading to them. "No please don't kill him don't kill my son don't…." before she could finish the leader shot her in the head.

"Mommy?" Max said. He stood there in horror for even being such a young boy Max knew that all life from his mother's body had disappeared. "Filthy degusting bitch" said the leader smiling "ha, good one boss." Said one of the bandits. The criminal looked at Max and then to his boss. "What should we do about the kid boss?" he asked.

The leader walked up to Max and tried to grab him but Max stepped back and spat in the leaders face. As a result this cause the leader to get angry and grab Max around the throat strangling him pushing him against the wall. "How dare you show such disrespect to me I should kill you right now" said the leader. Max felt the life being taken drained from his body but before he could fell to uncounsesness he heard one of the bandits talking. "Boss we have to go the guards are coming" the leader let max go making him fall to the floor gasping and turned to the bandit. "Fine burn this place to the ground leave no evidence." The bandits grabbed whatever was flammable and piled it up sat it on fire. The flames were roaring in an instant. The leader was about to exit with the other until he heard Max speak.

"What is your name?" the leader turned around and looked at the half weak Max "What?" he asked confused. "What is your name?" Max repeated. "Why do you want to know?" the leader asked. Max looked at him right in the eyes. "So that I can promise find you and kill you" Max said breathing heavily. The just stood in the burning building laughing "Charles Marston and I doubt we'll ever see each other again" before Max could stand up the leader punched him in the face and fell down to the ground.

Before closed his eyes and fell to uncounsessnes he saw the leader exit the house. The cries of all the townspeople were the last sound he heard before he fainted away.

* * *

**Sad I know** **but happy stuff will come eventually. Jelsa will come later in the story. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Risk

**Chapter 2: Risk **

* * *

Prince Edward son of King William was happily sleeping in his room inside the castle until he woke up. Edward thought he had heard someone screaming but thought it was just his imagination. Unable to sleep Edward thought that he would go outside the balcony to get some fresh air. He opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside. He stood there on looking at the stars. He stared at the stars for a while and looked at the village below. He then heard what sounded like a gun shout. He tried to find the source of the sound but he could not. He then saw that one of the houses was burning. He recognised the tall house it was his best friend max's house.

Edward ran out of his room and in to his parent's room. He jumped on the bed and shook his father wildly. "Mom dad wake up wake up." He screamed. King William looked at his son with a tired face. "What is it Edward. Why are you up so early?" he asked. Edward looked at his father with a horrified face. "Dad one of the houses is on fire." He screamed. "What? What are you talking about?" he asked. "Well I woke up a by sound and couldn't get back to sleep. So I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. When I was on the balcony I heard a gunshot and saw that Mr James house is on fire." Edward said with a scared tone. "What, no it can't be." William said. He could not believe it to think that his best friend's house was burning. "It's true, come see for yourself." Edward said. The king got out of his bed and on to the balcony. When he got on to the balcony his son pointed at the burning house. The King's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh-no" he whispered. He then went back inside and changed in to his uniform.

His wife then woke up and looked at her husband. "Honey what's going on?" he asked. The king looked at his tired wife. "No time one of villages houses is on fire." He said. The Queens eyes widened. "What?" she screamed and got out of the bed and changed in her dress. The king ran out of the room with his son and wife behind him. One of the guards was patrolling the corridor and noticed the king. The king ran to the guard "your majesty is something wrong?" the guard asked. William stopped in front of the guard. "Where is captain burg?" he asked. "He is down in the barracks why." The guard said. William ran past the guard while saying. "No time"

William and his family ran down the spiral staircase and into the barracks. The king opened the door that led to captain burgs Quarters. When he opened it he saw that the captain was hunched over his desk doing paper next to a candle light. He lifted his head and saw the king with the look of terror on his face. "My king for what do I owe this great pleaser?" he asked with a friendly tone. "Captain sound the alarm." William exclaimed. The captain looked at the king all confused and asked "Why I don't understand what's wrong" "One of the village's houses is on fire." The king screamed. Burgs eyes widened. He stood up and rang a bell. "Fire fire" he yelled continuously. All of the soldiers ran out of their rooms and followed the captain out to the courtyard on to the bridge and in the town. The captain and his men saw the house that was on fire.

Edward and his mother were standing behind the captain while watching his father, the soldiers and the townsfolk (that had been woken up by the screaming) passing buckets to extinguish the hot flames. They also used blankets to cover the fire. A couple of guards went inside the burning house to see if anyone was still inside. When they came out the king asked if anyone was still in there. The guard said that there were two dead a kid that was unconscious still inside but could not get to him do to the fact that they were blocked by a fallen support beam. When Edward heard this he broke into tears and tucked his face against his mother. To think that his best friend was going to die in a burning building was unbearable. King William turned around and saw that his son was crying. Seeing this made him heart broken. He turned to the half burned down building. His expression turned to anger. "No" he thought "James and Marian might be dead but I'm sure as hell not going to let their son die like this." The captain looked at the king "your heinous are you alright?" he asked. Without hesitation the king ran past the guards into the building. All of the people saw this and horror struck their faces.

James was inside the building. Smoke had almost covered the house and it was hard to breath. He looked around to see where max might be. After much searching he had finally found max lying unconscious on the floor. He saw the fallen support beam the guards talked about that blocking him and max. William came to the beam lifted it up with all his might. After much tries he finally got past it and picked up max carrying him in his arms. William then decided that it was time to get out of the house for it could collapse on their heads at any moment.

William struggled but finally made it to the exit only to see that it was blocked. He looked around for another way out but to no avail. He turned to the blocked door. Knowing that there was no way out he had to ram against door. He took a couple of steps back to get running start. He looked at the door. "Well here goes nothing" he said to himself. He took a deep breath in and ran to the door. He covered max so to protect him from the impact. He rammed against the door so hard that is cause the door to burst open and broke into pieces. The impact also caused the house to finally give in and fall on top of each other behind them. The people saw that their king was safe and unharmed and cheered happily while shouting long live the king. William's wife and son ran to him with tears on their faces.

His wife cupped her hands on his faces and she smiled. His wife looked at max who was still in his arms unconscious. "Is max going to be alright daddy?" Edward asked his father who nodded. "What about his parents?" his wife asked worried. William just frowned and looked down on down on the ground. His wife gasped and horror struck. "Oh the poor child" she said sadly. Edward was sad to think that his best friend's parents were dead was a real shock. William then looked at his wife. "Let's get him inside" he said. His wife nodded and they followed him to the medical centre.


	3. Chapter 3: from above

**Chapter 3: from above**

**17 years later**

* * *

"Max max!" Prince Edward screamed. "Where could he be?" He thought. Prince Edward had been searching for Max all over town the whole morning. He had not seen him since breakfast. Prince Edward had become a mature 22 year old adult with flattop hair and a short trimmed moustache. He was wearing his prince uniform. He also had a little brother named Max who Edward's father adopted right after the incident that happened 17 years ago. When his father told Max what happen Max mourned over the loss of his parents. The funeral the king had for them was huge the whole town came to pay their respects to them.

After the funeral King William decided to adopt Max as his second son. Although the King's last name was winter Max wanted to keep his last name. After that Max was now part of the family. "Maaax!" Edward screamed again. He decided to go to the market to find him. When he got there he saw a lot of people that were standing in front of the owners of the shop bartering with them. There were a bunch of stuff to buy at the markets like: carpets, brooms, food, clothes, firewood, chocolate and even ice.

He walked in to the market and began searching. As he was searching people bowed to him as he was passing them others were either busy arguing with the shopkeepers or didn't notice him. Edward went to a shopkeeper that was selling fruits. "Excuse me have you seen any one by the name of Max around here?" he asked him. "No I'm sorry prince Edward but I have not" the shopkeeper said. Edward sighed "Well thanks anyway" he said. The shopkeeper smiled. "You're welcome prince Edward" he said. The shopkeeper turned around to get back to business. When Edward turned around he heard the shopkeeper mumble. "What happened to that apple I just had?" Edward continued searching.

After searching for 10 minutes Edward had given up so he decided to go back to the castle and hoped that Max was there. He was about to walk out of the market when suddenly he heard the sound of a woman shouting. "Help, somebody help me that man is stealing my money!" Edward turned to see a man that was struggling with a women. He was trying to take the bag full of money out of her hands. Edward ran towards the thief. "Stop right now" he yelled at the thief. When the thief saw Edward running towards him he quickly yanked the bag out of the woman hands and ran away.

Edward chased the thief around town with a few guards that were following him. The thief was too quick for Edward and the guards that tried to block his path. "Stop him he is almost at the bridge" One of the guards yelled. The bridge led to the forest if the thief reached it before they can catch him he would successfully escape. "Stop him" Edward screamed. The thief was just a few meters away from the bridge and almost close to freedom.

Just when Edward thought that catching the thief was hopeless he looked and saw a big shadow on the ground and passing them. The shadow came on top of the thief and it got smaller and smaller until a figure fell on top of the thief causing him to fall forward. The figure had a white cloak on and a hood that covered its head. The figure stood up and looked down at the now unconscious thief. "Don't you know it's not polite to steal from a woman" the figure said. The person grabbed the bag of money. Edward walked towards him. "Well you sure took your time" he told him. The figure turned towards Edward. "Hey you know me I like to make close calls" He said. He then took of his hood and revealed the face of a person with dark brown crew cut hair and brown eyes with a scar that went past the left one. That person was Max Hothhowzer. Edward glared at Max who was grinning. "You know he could have gotten away" Edward said. Max chuckled "But he didn't" Max said. Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on let's return the money" he said to Max. Edward and Max started walking back to the market while the guards were busy taking the thief to jail.

While they returned to the supermarket Max and Edward were busy talking "So where were you all morning?" Edward asked Max. Max looked at Edward and smiled. "Well after breakfast I decided to go out and do a bit of exercise" he said. "Really like jumping from building to building and falling on people?" Edward asked. "Well its better than you sitting all day in your study and hunched over a book" Max answered with a grin. "I am not all day in my study hunched over a book!" Edward said with an annoyed tone. Max looked at Edward "Sure you aren't" he said sarcastacly.

Edward looked to max's side and saw him eating an apple. "Where'd you get the apple?" he asked. Max looked to Edward "I found it in a tree." He said with an innocent look. After a while they finally got back to the market. Max gave the stolen money back to the women. She thank him for getting her money back but Max just said that he just helped out it Hey that's what you get when you have a friend with a humble heart.

After a while they finally got back to the castle. Once they got inside Max straight to the barracks. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. Max turned to Edward. "I am going to captain burg it's time for training" He answered. "Oh yeah" Edward thought. Max always trained everyday with captain for all fighting, engineering and strategy Max knew was from his mentor. After the accident the King had appointed captain burg to be Max's mentor for he saw that there was potential in Max. Every day he would go down to the barracks and the captain would either teach him parkour, fighting, engineering or strategy for he wanted Max to take his place as captain of the guard.

"Well see for dinner?" Edward asked. Max looked at him and smiled "definitely" he said then they went departed.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading this. Just want to say that the story is going great so far and if you have any suggestion on what should happen next leave suggestion. I have do have ideas for the story but your ideas also matter to me. Anyway don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Celabration

**Sorry that I took so long to update but I was stuck on ideas. Anyway I tried to make it as long as possible. I'm changing pov's from first to third because I can and want to. Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 4: celebration**

**Max's pov.**

"Prince Max it is time to get up" Kai said after he knocked on the door and opened it going inside my bedroom. I rolled over on my silk bed and sat up stretching my arms. "Alright thanks for waking me up Kai." I said. "You're welcome. Shall I bring sir anything to eat?" Kai asked. "No thanks I am not hungry yet." I answered while rubbing my eyes. "Alright sir" he said. "Oh and Kai" I said. Kai turned back and listened to me. "Yes sir?" he asked. I looked at him with a grin. "Don't call me prince" I said. Kai looked at me. "But sir you are the king's son are you not?" he asked. I smiled at him. "I maybe but that does not mean I will become king nor does it mean for you to go all formal on me" I said. Kai turned and walked towards the open door walked out closing it behind him.

I sat on the comfortable double bed for a while before finally getting up. After standing up I went to my wardrobe and opened it. Inside were a bunch of fancy clothes that were brought oversees that I didn't really cared much for in fact at times they made me itch. I only had them because for all the special occasions like balls, meeting and parades and so on. Hey even if you're the adopted son of a great king you still had to look like a prince. Lucky there were none of those today, hopefully. I couldn't decide so I went with my usual white cloak. After getting dressed I went to my chest to get my stuff. It was not much all I had was my falchion sword that I got from captain burg that was still in its holster. I had a double barrel flintlock pistol and a new weapon of my own design called the hidden blade. It was pretty easy and handy to use. It had a magnesium that allowed it attract and retract and it was like keeping a knife under your arm the enemy won't know you're about to stab him. I decided to take nothing since I won't be doing any training today I had a day off which meant it was just me to do whatever I want. After closing the chest I went to the door and step out the room and closed the door behind me. I was ready to await whatever day had in stored for me.

I ran down the hallway passing servants along the way. I saw two servants who were caring a large glass probably to replace a broken window. They were caring it on both edges in the air and both sides of the glass was facing the corridor. Since there was no way to pass around them and I didn't want to stop I ran to the glass fell backwards and slide under the glass just making it through. After that got back up and continue running. I ran on until I got to the spiral staircase. I ran and jumped on one of hand rails and slide down on my feet to the bottom. When I got down stairs I jumped off the rail and landed on the ground. I passed the row of armoured statues and head down the kitchen to get something to eat.

They do serve breakfast to us at 9:00 but I prefer to get it myself. I went to the kitchen and opened the door and went inside. Every now and then I sneak in here to grab a bite to eat or if one of the cooks saw me and started to chase me I just grab whatever I can and run like hell. I looked and saw that no one was in the kitchen so I search to see what I can get. I saw a very tasty chicken in a pot and went towards it I tore of a leg and started eating it. It was so delicious but then again the food here always was. I almost finished the chicken until I heard a shout.

"Hey what are you doing?" I heard someone scream. I looked up and saw that it was one of the cooks. "Uh-oh" I thought. I took the last leg of the chicken put it in my mouth and dashed out of the kitchen. I know the Sjef was chasing me because I heard his footsteps. I ran as fast as I could I had to lose him so I went left in the corridor and jumped through a window. I held on the wall on the outside of the castle so that I could hide. I hid until I couldn't hear the Sjef footsteps anymore after he passed by. After that I decided to climb to the roof with the piece of the chicken still in my mouth. After I reached the top I sat on the roof while eating the chicken and admiring the view of Arrendele.

After I finished the chicken I sat there thinking of how lucky I am to have a great brother like Edward. His father saved me and accepted me as part of the family there was no limit to how grateful I am. I stood up and decided I wanted to go back down on the ground. I looked down from the edge of the roof to see how I was going to get down. I looked and saw that there was a cart standing on the road with hay inside at the bottom. I moved back to get a running start. I ran at full speed and jumped and fell inside in the hay. I got out of the hay and dusted myself off from any pieces of hay that might still be on me.

I went back inside and when I got inside I wanted to go and see Edward so I searched for Kai to ask him where Edward might be. After looking for a while I finally found Kai in the hall. "Kai" I yelled out. He turned to face me. "Yes Sir Max?" he asked in a polite tone. "Do you know where Edward might?" I asked him. "Yes sir he is in the ballroom." He said before leaving me. I stood there with a confused look. "The ballroom what could he be doing there?" I thought to myself. I then walked to the ballroom.

I got to the ballroom only to find it with servants on ladders and using mops to clean the floor. The servants on the ladders were either cleaning the chandeliers or washing the high windows. I went in and started searching for Edward.

I saw him standing with our father examining with what the servants were doing. They were appeared to be polishing the throne and putting the curtains above it. I tapped on Edward's shoulder and turned around to face me. "Ahh Max good to see you brother." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at him still confused. "Edward what is going on here?" I asked him. He stared at me confused. "What you don't know?" he said. "Don't know what?" I asked. Then father turned to me with a big smile. "Why your brother's coronation is tomorrow." He said.

I stared at them with my jaw open. "What are you serious?" I asked. Father looked at me and said "Yes by this time tomorrow your brother will become the new king of Arrendelle." "How did I not know about this?" I asked them. Edward gave me a grin. "You were busy jumping on buildings and training with captain burg." He answered. I then looked at him and his expression turned to sad. "I'm sorry that it couldn't be you Max." he said. My expression then turned into a grin. "What, me king? No thank you I don't want that kind of responsibility besides this is what you have been preparing your whole life for, you deserve it Edward it is your right to become king. I am so happy for you." Edward face then began to smile. "Thanks Max." He said.

I looked at Edward and had a great idea on my mind. "Hey Edward let's go do something else." I told him. He looked at me with a smile. "Ok" he said. I than turned to our father. "Father is it alright if me and Edward go out and have fun?" I asked him. "Alright just don't stay up to late you don't want Edward to be late for his coronation." He said. I chuckled. "Alright" I said then I grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him with me to the large castle door's to go outside.

Once we were outside I saw that the sun was setting. I looked at Edward "So what do you want to do Max?" Edward asked me. "Well I thought since it's your last night as being a freeman. I think that we should go to a tavern." I told him. He looked at me. "Are you joking?" "Nope let's go." I then grabbed his arm and pulled him with me into the nearest tavern. I looked up at the sign and saw that the taverns name was the drunken huntsman. We opened the door and headed inside.

Once we were inside we were greeted by the smell of ale, beer and wine not to mention the sounds of drunken sailors singing. "…Leave her Johnny leave her for the voyage is long and the winds don't blow and it's time for us to leave her…" They were singing merrily. Me and Edward went to the desk to get a drink We stood there waiting for the innkeeper when he finally came he looked at us in surprised. "Well if it isn't Prince Edward and Prince Max and what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked me. "Hi Dave me and my brother are just here to in joy ourselves." I said. He looked at me grinning. "But of course the usual for you Max?" He said before making his way to the keg. "Yes and a double beer for Edward please." I said. We stood there leaning on the counter Edward looked at me confused. "The usual? How many times have you been here?" he asked. I looked at him. "Ehhh once or twice." I said. Before he could speak Dave came back with two mugs in his hands. "There you go one whiskey with brandy and one double beer on the house." He said before placing them in front of us. I grabbed my mug. "Thank you" I said. Then the he left to attend the other costumers. Edward grabbed his mug and we toasted. "A toast to your last night of being a care free man. Not that you ever have been." I said with a smile. He looked at me before we clanged our mugs together and drank.

We were at the tavern for a while in joining ourselves in our seats. I looked at the window and saw that it was night. I tap on Edward's arm he looked at me. "We should go now." I told him. He nodded and we both stood up. We walked to the door my hand almost on the handle ready to open it until I heard an argument. Me and Edward turned around and saw that a couple of thugs were busy arguing with two women. One was tall with blue eyes and dark hair while the other was short with grey eyes and brown hair. They were both wearing green dresses with blue and pink lines.

"…..Well how is it that two fine princesses like you don't have husbands yet?" One of the thugs asked the tall woman. She looked him with a scowled face. "Well sir me and my sister just haven't found the right man yet and I told you to leave us alone." She answered. The thug leaned against the wall. "Well I guess I can be your husband even if you are one angry bitch." He said with a grin. The Princess then looked at him in disguised. "What you ha as if." She said. The thug then grabbed her and looked at her angrily. "Listen here you whore I would be a great husband for you so show…" Before he could finish I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away making him fall on the ground.

"Hey the lady said leave her alone" I said while looking at him. Edward was right next to me. The thug then looked to see who pushed him. "Well well if it isn't the King two sons." He said while his allies helped him up. "Why don't you mind your own business were not doing anything wrong." He said. I looked at him. "You were just insulting these two ladies." I said. He looked at me with an arrogant look. "Oh yeah and what are you going to do." He said. "Well me and my brother were just about to leave." I said. "Oh and now?" he asked me. I then looked at him with a serious face. "Now….I'm going to feed you you're teeth." I said.

The thug readied his fist. "Well bring it pretty boy" He said. One of the thugs then launched himself at me with his right arm in the air ready to punch me. I instantly blocked his attack grabbed his arm and tossed him unto the table making him fall on it and breaking it in the process. After that I looked at the leader with a grin on my face. "Come on is that all you got?" I asked him. He looked at his men. "Get him boys" he said. Then the rest of them came running to me stopping in front of me. There were probably like 15 or 20 of them. I then ready myself. "This is going to be fun." I said.

* * *

**Whooooo that took a while to write. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Never bring a knife

**Chapter 5: Never bring a knife**

* * *

**Max's pov**

I was standing there ready for one of the thugs to make there move the whole tavern was silence. One of them came charging from behind me screaming. I looked back and saw him as he came close to me I pushed my elbow back hitting his stomach. He bent down and I twirled to his side raised my elbow and thrust it down on back knocking him to the floor. After he was on the ground the rest of the thugs came after me. A thug came at me and tried to punch me I grabbed his arm and threw him against another thug. They landed against the wall knocking them out instantly.

Edward came to my side and started taking out thugs. One thug came up to me with a chair above his head. As he was about to drop it I dodged to the side making him hit the ground. As he was about to straighten himself I landed a kick onto his face knocking him unconscious. "Uhh….Max a little help?" I turned around to see a thug holding Edward in the air with his hands around his neck busy choking him. I rushed to Edward and punched the thug in the face. He released Edward from his grip and faced me with an angry look.

He was probably 6 feet tall bigger than me. I looked at him chuckling. "Hey there big fella so how's your day?" The thug grabbed me on my cloak holding me up in the air. "Now let's be resemble about this." I said while struggling to break from his grip. After seeing that didn't work I landed a punch on his face it looked like it didn't do any effect on him and his anger got even bigger. After punching him a few times he seemed to have enough of me so he ran towards wall holding me in front of him. I knew that wall would seriously hurt me so I tried again to loosen his grip. After much effort I finally managed to get him to let go and I jumped over him my feet on his back and pushed him. I landed on my back but the brute ran so fast that he couldn't stop and slammed against the wall and falling on his back unconscious I think I also heard his nose break.

I lifted myself off the ground and started to dust myself off I then ran to Edward who was gasping for air. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded and looked behind me. His eyes suddenly winded. "BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. I turned around to see a thug holding a knife above me. As he was about to strike I quickly grabbed his arm and punched him under the chin. He fell on the ground and moaned in pain. I stood there looking down at him. I suddenly heard a glass and turned around me only to see a thug on the ground unconscious with broken glass shards around him. I looked up to see that it was the tall girl that the leader was talking at earlier. I looked at her with a smile. I was about to thank her when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and thrown back.

I looked forward and saw that the leader was holding the girl in front of him with a knife against her throat. He looked at me with an irritated look. "I have had enough of you. Make one more move and this girls throat will be cut open." He said before moving the knife closer to her throat. I looked at the girl's sister. She stared at me with a horrified look. I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to her sister I then looked back at the leader. "Please just let her go and we'll give you whatever you want." I said to him with worry in my eyes.

He looked at me angrily. "YOU THINK I WANT SOMETHING?" he yelled. "No this is just an example of what happens when you mess with me and my crew." Horror filled my mind I saw that the girl's sister was crying. "Please don't do this you'll only have her father's kingdom on you." I told him. "I don't care you don't mess with me and not suffer the consequences. Now say good bye." He said. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Before I could do anything I heard a gunshot and saw blood splatter out of the leader's right shoulder. "OOOWWWW" he yelled out before he fell backwards onto the ground. The princess fell on her knees to the floor while her sister rushed to her. I looked back to see where the shot sound came.

I looked and saw Edward still kneeling on the ground except his right arm was out stretch with a flintlock pistol in his hand. I knew he fired it because smoke came out from the tip of the barrel. I walked over to Edward looking down at him with my hand out. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. I looked at him. "Not a bad shot." I said. He looked up to me while dusting himself off. "He's lucky if I aimed lower I might have hit an artery." He said with a grin.

I turned around and went to the princess that was still kneeling on the floor. The princesses' sister was comforting her then she looked up at me. "You saved my sister how could we repay you?" She asked me. I look at her confused. "What? No, that wasn't me that was Edward who pulled the trigger and you don't owe us anything." I told her. Edward walked and stood next to me. He took his hand out to help the princess. She saw this this and took his hand and he pulled her up slowly. He looked into her eyes. "Come on let's get out of here." He said. The two girls nodded before we went out the door. "Oh wait I almost forgot something." I said to them. I walked over to Dave who was leaning on the counter. I took out a bag that had money in it and placed it on the counter in front of him. "The drinks for the thugs are on me as a way to say thanks for the entertainment" I said with a smile. "Of course." He said chuckling and took the bag and placed it on the counter.

I walked to Edward who grinned at me. "Let's go." I said and we walked out the tavern closing the door behind us.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short but I will make the next one longer. Sorry I can't post the next the next chapter because I have to study for the exams (What a pain that is) and in two weeks my family and I are going for 3 weeks camping. I'll try to write 2 chapters or more while I am away but no promises. **

**Don't forget to share, follow and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: meeting new people

**Chapter 6: meeting new people**

**Hey guys I have been able to get Wi-Fi but only for four days in the holiday until I get home. I have been busy on this chapter and I'm writing on the next chapter. So without further a due enjoy this chapter that you all were waiting for. **

* * *

**Max's pov**

Me and Edward were outside the tavern in town with the two princesses. It was dark outside but not so dark that we couldn't see where we were going. The town seemed to be really quiet which meant that everyone was asleep. We were standing outside with the two princesses. Edward looked at them. "So what are your names if I may ask?" he said. The tall sister looked at Edward with a happy expression. "My name is Elizabeth Stone and this is my younger sister Mellissa Stone." She said. Mellissa stood behind Elizabeth shyly waving at us. We looked at them with a surprised look. "So Elizabeth and Sarah what brings two lovely princesses like you to the wonderful city of Arrendelle?" I asked them.

"Well consider you call this a 'wonderful' city" Elizabeth said. I looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that? This is a wonderful city despite all the bandits and thief's." I said. She looked at with a grin. "Of course it" she said. I then saw look at Edward with a shocked expression she gasped. "What?" I asked her. She then looks at me and points at Edward face. I am confused until I look at Edwards face and saw that there was a bit of blood on Edward's right cheek. "Edward your bleeding." I said.

He puts his hands on his cheek and rubs a bit of it on his hand and looks at it. He has no reaction. "It's fine. it's only a flesh wound." He said. I look at him concerned.

Elizabeth then pulls out a peace of dry paper and a bottle what appears to be alcohol. She opens the bottle and puts the paper on top of the bottle and turns it upside down to allow the alcohol onto the paper without spilling it. She then places the now wet paper on Edward's bloody cheek. "Here. This should stop the bleeding." After a while she takes the paper away from Edward and throws it away.

Edward looks at her. "That wasn't necessary." He says. He then suddenly smiles. "But thank you." They both look into each other eyes for a while before I snapped my fingers. "uhh Edward? Hellooo." I said. He then shook his head. "Oh right." He said.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Anyway me and my sister are here with our mother and father for the king son's coronation." She said.

I looked at her with surprise and placed my arm over Edward. "Well guess what you have just met him." I said. She looked at me with a confused look. "Excuse me?" She asked. I stood there with grin my arm still on Edward. "This, my young Elizabeth." I pointed at Edward. "Is the future king of Arrendele." I said with a smile on my face. Elizabeth and Sarah looked at us surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" She asked. They then bowed down to Edward with their heads down. Edward just looked at them confused. "There is no need to bow." He said with a grin. Elizabeth raised her head and looked at him. "But we are at the presence of a king this shows respect." Elizabeth said with a smile.

I realized that how dark and late it was and tapped on my brother's shoulder. "Edward" I said before he turned towards me. "Yes?" he asked. I then pointed at the moon. He then said. "Oh yeah." He faced Elizabeth and Sarah. "Well this evening has been great but me and my brother must be getting back home. It was great meeting you two though." He said. "That's ok me and Sarah also have to get back to our parents. And also again thank you for saving us that was really nice of you two." Elizabeth said before putting a smile on her face. I then had a grin and looked at Sarah who was shyly hiding behind her sister. "Oh yeah I noticed your sister is sort of a mute." I said chuckling. Mellissa then looked at me annoyed. "No I'm not." She whispered. I cocked an eyebrow. "Come again?" I asked while cupping my over my ear near her to hear her better. She didn't completely look at me but tried to. "I said I'm not" She repeated still whispering. Still standing there I asked. "Could you say that again." She then repeated but this time speaking a little bit louder. "I said I'm not" I then smiled "You're a shy one aren't you?" I asked her. Elizabeth walked to her sister putting an arm over. "She's been like this ever since she was little." She said.

"So I can tell" I said grinning. The princesses looked at us. "Well must be going nice meeting you both." Elizabeth said before she and Mellissa turned and walked away. I just stood there for a while before I noticed Edward standing there at the darkness even though the girls were already gone. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He looked at me confused. "What?" he asked annoyed. I looked at him with a devilish smile. "You like Elizabeth don't you?" I asked. He looked at me annoyed. "No I don't." He denied. "Suuuuuure" I said before walking back to the castle. Edward followed after me. "I'm serious I don't like her." He said. I looked at him grinning. "Say all you want I can tell you like her." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I've seen how you two were staring into each other eyes." I said.

He then got really annoyed. "Oh really like I didn't noticed you looking shy face." He said. I looked at him confused. "What I don't like Mellissa besides you know it won't work out because of my condition." I said. "I Know all I'm saying is that you like her." He said before running into the castle. I stood there thinking. You know as much nonsense as Edward was speaking I actually did sort of Sarah. I sighed because I knew it couldn't be together maybe as friends but nothing further because of anyone who I get close to I just ended up hurting or they run away from me. If anyone but Edward found out about my secret they'll only hate and fear me. I sighed before heading inside the castle and towards my bedroom. When I got to my bedroom everyone was already asleep. I slipped into my sleeping clothes and got into bed. I just laid there thing of all the stuff that happened today. Meeting Elizabeth and Sarah, fighting against those bandits and stealing a piece of chicken.

I chuckled. I have to say that today was a great I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the warm sun and the knocking of the door. "Sir Max are you awake?" I heard Kai say. I got out of the bed while saying. "Yes I am. Is something wrong?" "No Sir your brother's coronation is starting over in an hour." He said. I suddenly widened right how could I forget Edward's coronation. I stood up and walked to the wardrobe and opened it. "Today is the day." I thought. "Today my brother becomes king." I looked inside to what to wear although I already knew I had to wear something really fancy even though I didn't want to.

"Just for today." I said to myself. "This is for Edward. I can't lose my temper like last time." I took out a fancy suit that looked like a general's outfit that had solid gold buttons on it (a little over kill I have to say) that held it together. I put it on and already the itchiness was kicking in. after that I went out my bedroom and walked to Edward's room that was next to mine. I knocked on the door before hearing a voice for me to come in.

I poked my head in the room to see Edward staring at the window. "Can I come in?" I asked him. He didn't turn his head to face me instead he just said. "Yes". I opened the door wider so that I can go in. I came in the room and closed the door behind me and walked over to Edward's side.

I turned my head towards him. "Big day today huh?" I said. He sighed deeply. "Yes. Todays the day I become the king of a great city." I smiled at him. "Are you feeling nervous?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, and to be honest I feel like I just want run." He said. "What, why?" I said. He frowned. "I don't know I just want to leave because I feel like…" He then turns towards me. "….Like I may mess up in some way and I'm not fit to run this kingdom. Why can't it be you?" He lowered his head. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey listen to me. I know you; you will make mistakes and don't think like that. You were meant for this it's what you were training your whole life for. And you know it can't be me because you're the only bloodline to your family." He lifted his head after taking my hand off him and started to smile. "Thanks Max, you always know how to cheer me up. Where would I be without you?" I grinned. "Probably out the window by now." I said chuckling.

He chuckled as well. "Yeah probably." He said. He walked over to a giant portrait of our father on the wall of his room. He was standing upright while holding a golden sphere in the left hand and a golden sceptre in the right hand. I walked to him till I was behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder while I smiled. "Don't worry everything will be alright." I comfort him. He turned his head to me and smiled. "Thanks" he said and turned his head back at the portrait.

* * *

**Edward's pov**

I felt Max pat my back before seeing him leaving my room. I stared at the portrait for a while before inhaling a deep breath and exhaling. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. I saw the door open and saw Kai coming in my room he looked the same age as me. "My prince we're all waiting for you." He said. I smiled nervously at him. "Thank you Kai." I said. I took another deep breath and walked out the room.

I walked in the hall and towards the church the guards that were standing outside the giant oak doors. When they saw me coming they instantly bowed at my presence and opened the doors behind them.

When I was in I heard the sounds of the choir singing and their voices echoing in the church. I could see rows of people all seated as I walked over to the priest at the end of the building. I could also see Max standing just inches away from him with his hands to his side. I slowly walked to the priest and bowed when I got to him. He slowly placed the diamond coated crown on my head that has been in my family for generations. After he placed the crown on my head I straightened myself. The turned his back towards me and faced me again this time carrying a pillow that held the exact same sphere and sceptre in the portrait.

I took the sphere in my left hand and the sceptre in my right hand and turned around towards the people with my chest out. The priest started to speak in an ancient sentence that I really didn't pay much attention to and all the people stood up. While the priest was speaking I looked around the crowd and saw Elizabeth and Sarah standing in the second row smiling. I smiled a little bit at least they were here. After about I guess 30 seconds the priest finished his saying and I slowly placed the objects in my hands back onto the pillow. After that the priest shouted that his voice echoed in the building. "King Edward of Arrendelle" and all the people started to clap their hands.

* * *

It was night time and all the townsfolk were in the ballroom dancing happily to the rhythm of the music played by the band. Some were waltzing others were tangoing while others were just doing plain simple dancing or doing dances from their country. I also saw children playing happily in the ballroom which made me smile. After a while the music stopped and the room turned to silence. Kai walked up to my father's throne (which is basically mine now) and stood next to it. He outstretched his right to his right side. "King Edward of Arrendelle." He shouted and everyone bowed as I walked up past Kai and stood in front of the throne.

Kai outstretched his left hand to his left side and shouted. "Prince Max of Arrendelle." Max walked and stood next to me smiling. The people clapped and cheered. After they were finished I walked up and started to speak. "Thank you all for coming to my coronation. Please enjoy yourself and do have a good time" the music started to play again and everyone started to dance and continued to speak with their friends. I also saw my parents standing their smiling before they walked away mingling with the people.

Max came next to me and started to smiled. "See what I told you. You had nothing to worry about." He said. I started to smile as well. "When you're right, you're right." I said chuckling. I and Max were talking about the things we used to do as kids like Max getting himself into loads of trouble and him saving my life until we finally realized that two girls were standing right in front of us. We looked and saw that it was Elizabeth and Sarah the two girls we met yesterday. They were both wearing amazing dresses that even I couldn't explain how beautiful they were. They both appeared to be blushing as though they want to ask us a question but was too shy to ask or that's probably just Sarah.

"Hello again prince or should I say King Edward and hello prince Max." Elizabeth said. After that she and her sister bowed in front of us. Max bowed back to them. "And hello to you princess Elizabeth and princess Mellissa." He said with a grin. I heard Mellissa whisper softly "hi" before she looked away. Shook my head while chuckling and looked back at the two girls. "Anyway it looked like you two wanted to ask me and my brother something." I said. They both looked at us giggling. Elizabeth turned her head towards her sister. "Go ask them." She whispered to her and slowly pushed her towards us.

She didn't look at us. "Me and my sister wanted to ask if we could have a dance with you two?" she asked us. Me and Max smiled. "But of course you can." I said. Max slowly leaned inches away from me. "You can have Elizabeth." He said before reaching out a hand towards Sarah which she took while smiling weakly and walking with her to the dance floor.

I extended my hand out to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance milady?" I asked her. She smiled. "But of course." She said then took my hand as we proceeded to the dance floor. When we got there we both stood there facing each other. I put my right hand on her waist and she puts her left hand on my shoulder. I take her right hand with my left and lift it up in the air and we begin to dance twirling around as we go.

"You know I just noticed that your eyes are blue and your hair is brown. And I have to say that you look beautiful tonight." I said in a flirt tone. I can see she was blushing. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She asked. "Do you like it?" I asked with a grin. "Yes." She answered while her cheeks turned red. We danced together the whole night and at one point I think I saw Max take Mellissa outside.

* * *

**Max's pov**

After Melissa took my hand we proceeded to the dance floor I have to say that her hands felt warm and soft. She walked next to me and we started to dance when we got to the dance floor. While we were dancing I noticed that Melissa hasn't looked at me once.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. She did not respond. I smiled then I had an idea. "Can I show you something?" I asked her. She looked at me while smiling weakly and slowly nodded. "Alright come with me." I said and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her with me making our way past the crowd of people.

I took her towards the double doors and opened it a bit so that we can go through and made our way towards the back of the castle. There was a wooden gate that held the entrance to where I wanted to take her. I turned to face her still smiling. "Ok before I let you in, you have to close your eyes." I said to her. She slowly nodded and closed her eyes. I opened the gate and grabbed her hand guiding her towards the surprise.

When we got in I told her to stand there and I slowly backed away. "Keep them close keep them close aaaaaaand open them." I said. She opened her eyes and she made a huge smile. I revealed her the castle garden. In it was a fountain in the centre, flowers of all nature like roses, tulips, daisies, etc., bushes growing around the walls, many species of birds flying around the fountain and in the garden and tiles floors here and there.

She looked so happy I then walked to her. "There's that smile I've been looking for all night." I said. She looked to me. "Can you show me more?" she asked this time not looking so shy and speaking a little louder this time. I was happy to hear that. "Of course it's why I brought you here." I said. I walked on the tile floor while she walked next to me.

I showed her all birds and the different kinds of flowers she seemed to know a lot of the birds and flowers then what I had intended and seemed to know a lot more about them than me. Needless to say it seemed like she had a good time.

After a while we got tired of walking and decided to sit. We sat on the benches that were next to the fountain. I looked at her. "So what do you think?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile. "This has been so wonderful Max. Thank you." She said. Just then two doves flew above us and landed on both of her shoulders. She then started to pet them on their heads and they appeared to be enjoying it.

I was actually surprised by because I never saw birds even come near someone unless they had food. "That's actually surprising. How did you do that?" I asked her. She then looked at me chuckling. "I didn't do anything." She told me. "But those two doves just landed on your shoulder" I said. She smiled. "That's because I'm really good with animals. Back home I have a dozen's of different animals of which I care for all by myself." She said. I looked at her shocked. "All by yourself and no one helps you?" I asked. "Nope, just Me." she answered. I started to like this girl even more.

I leaned in closer to her. "Hey can I tell you something?" I asked her. She nodded. I leaned in closer to her so that my mouth was close to her ear. "I know we just met yesterday but I already think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I whispered to her. I then moved back to look at her and saw that she was blushing.

She closed her eyes and moved closer to preparing to kiss me. I also closed my eyes and moved in to kiss her. Just as our lips were about connect I suddenly opened my and moved away in shock. I realized that this girl was too fragile that if she knew my secret I could end up hurting her emotionally and….physically. I see that I have true feelings for her and that I didn't want to see her get hurt. I sat there with my head down.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She asked me concerned. I lifted my up to look at her beautiful grey eyes. "This can't work out." I said with a sad tone. Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked. I looked at her. "I mean it just can't us it won't worked." I said.

She then looked at me angry. "So this is how it is, huh?" she said. "First you take me out to this amazing garden, I was about to kiss you and now you tell me this can't work out? You men are all the same just want to take a girl bring them to a nice place sleep with them and never see them again." She said this time even angrier. I looked at her shocked. "What? No that's not what I mean." I said.

She then had a serious look. "Then what do you mean?" she asked. I looked at her. "It's just…just. "I tried to tell her but I couldn't then I sighed. "My sister may continue to date your brother." She said then started to cry. I tried to comfort her but decided it was best to just leave her when the doves started to attack me. So walked out the garden leaving a crying Mellissa with doves trying to comfort her. "I am such an idiot but I knew I had to do it to protect her from….. me." I thought to myself before closing the wooden gate behind me.

* * *

After I left Mellissa I went back to the ballroom. I opened the giant double doors and was surprise to see that almost all of the people have left even the musicians have left. The only left were Edward and Mellissa slow dancing on the dance floor. While they were dancing I saw that there eyes were connected in a romantic way. To be honest I really felt happy for them (despite what happened to me) and whished only happiness for the best of them. I quietly went up to me my bedroom by taking the lazy and quiet way for me, climbing up to my bedroom on the castle walls.

Once I got to the floor where my bedroom was I jumped through the window and closed it behind me. I proceeded to my bed sat on it. I sat there for a while thinking about Mellissa and how deeply I hurt her. I just wanted to say I'm sorry to her but I couldn't what's done is done. I opened the blankets got into the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I didn't want to wright the sad part, but I wanted to show you guys how sad Max's secret is and the sadness it causes him. Anyway ending on a sad note thank you guys for reading I really appreciate it and please leave some feedback it helps me a lot in knowing what you guys think about my storie. Don't forget to review, share and follow. See ya**


End file.
